


“He’s not what men are. He’s an aberration.”

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Crying, Episode Related, Episode: s3e08, Ficlet, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: “He’s not what men are. He’s an aberration.”“I hope so.”____an alternative dialogue idea from the season 3 finale. set after they've figured out who did it. Ellie sits outside on the steps and cries, then Alec joins her.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	“He’s not what men are. He’s an aberration.”

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the ep and when this scene came up for some reason a line popped into my head so I had to write it
> 
> also I had no clue what I should name this, might still change it if my sth better comes to my mind.

“He’s not what men are. He’s an aberration.”

“I hope so.”

It just felt like Joe all over again. To be confronted with the depravity a man was capable of. And that he felt right in what he had done, that he saw no wrong in it, that he felt no regret.

Hardy watched her for a while. Watched her fighting tears, watched her wipe her nose as she sniffled and took shuddering breaths.

“I’m a man.”

She looked over at him then. And she blinked. She looked at him as if she hadn't really thought about it that way. “Yeah.” Another sniffle. “You are, I suppose.”

He laughed briefly. “You suppose?”

She almost apologised. Until she noticed that he didn't sound hurt. So she shrugged. “I don't know. It's been a long day.”

“Yeah, it has.” His voice was soft and quiet.

And she felt better now. It was still terrible to know there were men like the one they had arrested out there. But Hardy was right. There were men like _that_ , but there were also men like _him_. And that made the world feel a little brighter again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments!


End file.
